Pizza Lap
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin and Ally are asked about their feelings in a game of truth or dare. Auslly.


**Pizza Lap, an Austin and Ally oneshot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. This one is for Ausllynow. Please review and prompt!**

The thing about truth or dare is that while designed for eight year olds, it can divulge the deepest desires of anyone at any age. For example, kids age seventeen, sitting in a circle on the practice room floor, with pizza in their laps, and secrets on their lips.

"Truth."

That can be one of the most dangerous words in the world.

"Ally, do you have a crush on anybody?" Trish peels a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and pops it into her mouth.

"Yes." She blushes.

Through a mouthful of mushrooms, Dez asks, "Who?"

"One question per turn," Ally blocks. Which means that they'll ask her if she chooses truth again. But they could dare her to tell them who it is. Not like they don't already know. They just want her to say it in front of him.

The same him who burnt his tongue and is fanning it, hoping that it will extinguish the burn.

That's real attractive.

"Austin, truth or dare?" He reaches for a second slice, folding it in half.

"Dare," he says confidently. He's his best friend. How bad could it be?

"I dare you to kiss Ally."

How could he not have seen that coming? It's like the most cliché thing ever. Boy likes girl. Boy gets dared to kiss girl.

And then awkwardness ensues.

Yup, here comes the awkwardness, right on schedule.

Some best friend he is.

His lips connect with her cheek.

"Oh come on, give her a real kiss," Trish commands. That was a complete cop out.

"But I have pizza breath." Totally not the reason why he went for her cheek, but it's a reason. So is his fear of getting carried away. It's not like they said 'kiss Ally for three seconds, and we'll tell you when you can separate, unless you've magically vacuum sealed to her mouth, and then we're going to forever call you Hoover.'

That'd be the nice thing to do.

No, the nice thing to do would be to dare him to eat a gallon of ice cream, or to dye his hair pink, or to pull down his shorts in front of everyone on the Jumbotron, screaming "You've been mooned by Moon!" at the top of his lungs.

Anything would be better than this.

"So does Ally," Trish points out.

"Hey!" she says, offended, cupping her hand to her mouth to see if she's right.

Oh no, she's right. No wonder he didn't kiss her on the lips. Would she have let him?

She would have wanted to.

Could she have handled it though? She wants this kiss to be because he likes her, not because he was dared to.

She'd also prefer not having pizza breath.

"Look at the time," Austin claims, looking down at his naked wrist. "It's getting late."

Ally catches on, faking a yawn. "Yeah, we should call it a night."

Unfortunately, their friends don't bite.

Unfortunately, they chant kiss until their lips finally connect.

Unfortunately, he ends up squishing his pizza as he leans forward to kiss her, having it fall off his plate, onto his shorts.

At the price of a kiss from Ally?

He'll take the pizza lap.

_(the page breaks here)_

He stands at the sink in his kitchen, scrubbing pizza sauce off his shorts. The water is ice cold.

His knuckles are changing colors.

All he can think about is how some day, she's going to be kissing him, hands digging into his sides, and they're going to be that same shade. Bruised sides, swollen lips, pizza-ed laps, he'll take it all.

As long as he gets to keep her.

Judging by her reaction, which consisted of her muttering, "It really is getting late," he doesn't know where he stands.

Besides at the kitchen sink. He knows he stands there.

If only knowing his standing with Ally could be that simple.

_(the page breaks here)_

He's tuning a guitar so he can avoid eye contact with her. It's much easier to look at the pegs and say "Yesterday meant nothing, right?"

Because then she can't see how his face is calling him a liar.

Yesterday meant everything.

She should agree with him. That would be the easiest thing to do.

"Right. It was just a game." A game of 'tear Ally's heart out and stomp on it until all the love pours out.'

That kiss so meant something.

_(the page breaks here)_

She takes the feather duster to the piano. She pauses at the spot where their hands always brush against each other.

He has to know.

If only she had the courage to tell him.

_(the page breaks here)_

Placing the smoothie cup on the counter, he reads over the notes he wrote on his napkin.

"You have something on your face," she notices, pointing it out.

"Where?" He wipes his cheeks with the napkin, and a streak of black ink stains them.

"All over." She takes his napkin from him, seeing the smudged words on it.

Looks like he has some explaining to do.

How legible are those words?

_(the page breaks here)_

There's a circle on the floor, this time without the pizza.

Dez wipes the crumbs off the front of his shirt. "Austin, truth or dare?"

Have they really nothing better to do than sit around playing truth or dare like a bunch of girls at a slumber party?

As long as this rain keeps up, nope.

"Dare." He sets his chip back in the bowl. It's best not to taste like sour cream and onions when you're about to kiss a girl.

"We dare you to tell Ally how you really feel about her." Trish takes a bite of her chip, losing crumbs as she smiles.

Austin covers her hand with his. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

Double spit take.

And now he's covered in Dez's spittle.

Should have thought that one through more.

"You two are dating? Since when?" She leans forward, wanting all the details.

Ally blushes. "Yesterday afternoon."

Somehow he just knows that this game of truth or dare is going to turn into a game of truths, with Ally and himself as the only victims.

It's okay, he'll need the practice telling the story anyway.

His grandchildren are going to love it.

_(the page breaks here)_

He's sitting at the edge of the fountain, tossing in pennies, making silent wishes.

"What are you doing?" Ally takes the spot next to him, swiping a penny from his palm.

She closes her eyes, makes a wish, and tosses it in.

"What'd you wish for?" he asks as she turns back to him.

He already knows what he wished for. He wished that this will last forever. Some people waste years trying to find their soulmate. He's found his, and he's not letting go.

She shakes her head, kissing his cheek.

One day down, forever to go.

Or until he runs out of pennies.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She links hands with him, and the rest of the pennies drop to the floor. He's going to let some little kid find them, make their own wish come true.

Because who is he kidding?

His already has.


End file.
